


"The Perfectionist." - 狐 宇宙 旅行者 | Kitsune Uchū Ryokō-sha | Fox Space Traveler

by KamisLittleEscape



Category: Soul Eater, 狐 宇宙 旅行者 | Kitsune Uchū Ryokō-sha | Fox Space Traveler
Genre: F/M, Fluff. Lots of fluff., Give me feedback about Soul Eater--yes please spoil it for me LMAO. Literally no sarcasm in there., Good luck on me though!, I'm just gonna let y'all imagine how all the OCs look., I'm so unqualified-, Multi, No smut. A-at least that's what I'm planning! I'll fix this tag in the future if smut does happen., Why am I making this? I haven't even finished Soul Eater yet..., Ya'know making tags is harder than it looks.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamisLittleEscape/pseuds/KamisLittleEscape
Summary: No more updates, I'm sorry.
Relationships: ...Actually there's way more relationships but those are just the main!, Reader//You//Masked Fox and Excalibur, Reader//You//Masked Fox and Jamie Williams (OC), Reader//You//Masked Fox x Death The Kid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1 - The Perfect Ally

**Author's Note:**

> No more updates, I'm sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the new students at DWMA certainly is nerve-racking - well perhaps to your Demon Weapon in crime, Jamie that is. Finding your class seems more difficult than expected, this place is an absolute maze! Hey, haven't you both passed that billboard before?  
>  Finally! "Class Crescent Moon," your new class! You two walk in and... They're dissecting--Frogs... Ooh... How unfortunate for the both of you. You introduce yourselves and get to your assigned seat.  
>  You look over to your left to ask for help and notice the boy who sat to your left. He had strange hair with three stripes that had piqued your interest highly. "Even with that mask of yours I can tell you're staring at me." You were unfazed and you turn back to look at your table then feel a playful poke on your shoulder.  
>  "Oi, [Y/N]! We should ask him for help."  
>  "Yeah... Sure, Jamie." You turn back to the alluring stripe haired boy, "Hey, do you know where we can get our own tray of frogs?" he didn't answer and a tick mark floated above Jamie's head.  
>  "Hey! Why're you ignoring us?, kid! The girl asked a question!" That was when Death the Kid loomed his head toward to the two, Kid's eyes widen when he notices you specifically...

**_狐 宇宙 旅行者 | Kitsune Uchū Ryokō-sha | Fox Space Traveler | (Ft. Soul Eater)_ **

' _Her mask! Her hair! She's perfectly symmetrical! Her clothing is pretty dated though, I will not lie, but everything about this girl's style is perfect!_ ' As Kid eyed you up and down with wide eyes, you can't help but feel incredibly uncomfortable about this situation, _did you look that informal?_

"Can you, like, not look at my meister like that, kid?" Jamie's tick mark grew larger by the second, you look up at Jamie with a reassuring nod. "Eugh, [Y/N] this guy is a tub of lard, his hair is stupid too!"

"Hey, hey, hey! You do not want to say that, and I repeat, you do not!" said a slim quite attractive blonde out of the blue. Jamie looked up at her, quite understandably confused. Jamie went back to glare at the stripe-haired boy to see--the boy slamming his fist against the desk back and forth with his head in his arm and seemed to be groaning and rambling on and on about being 'asymmetrical garbage'.

"Hey! Quit your whining, ya baby! My meister and I can slash your head off in a matter of seconds if we wanted! Now shut up!" hypocritically complained the redhead Demon Weapon. You cover Jamie's mouth with your right palm while you lean your cheek into the other. He tries to talk over your hand but then you tighten your grasp, finally turning your head back to the crying boy.

"Look. You don't look so bad, you're not a mistake. Honestly, the only mistakes are those who eat innocent human souls. So take a breather and tell us where we can get our trays." You let go of Jamie's now sore jaw and cross your arms together. Unbeknownst to you, it was pushing your breasts up. Kid stopped throwing his tantrum and felt so moved by your words, he smiled. Or at least tried, his face was all blotchy and smeared with tears.

"Thank you, that really moved me, as a reward-"

"Reward?" he glared at Jamie, his aura was menacing, Jamie choked, apologizing, "Ah, I see, go on if you must!" Kid then moves his eyes down to your body trying to see if your clothes were too, symmetrical, he notices your bust and falls back, blushing bashfully and crimson blood gushing out of his nose.

' _Her boobs are perfectly symmetrical too_!' Kid exclaimed in his head, his whole face was red as he struggled to get back up into his seat with the tall blonde trying to help him.

"What was that about, Kid?"

"Liz, the new girl! S-she's a highly valuable ally! Just look at her! Everything about her is perfect! She's perfectly symmetrical!" Liz ignored the boy's rants and rambling she looked down at you with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about Kid, he's having a tough time today!" She dragged Kid back up to his seat patting his back ever-so-slightly, he mumbled random nonsense over and over again averting his eyes from everybody.

' _Man, this kid really is wack._ ' Jamie just felt sad for the child now. "Let's just go find a tray ourselves, [Y/N]." He playfully tugs the neck of your kimono then unleashing you, you follow him from behind not too far. Making it to your teacher, Dr. Stein, Jamie asks where you two could get your own tray.

"Oh. No, it's fine, you two are still new, I don't want to bother with you two with dissecting frogs _just_ yet." His glasses glinted as he said it, a smirk forming in his lips.

"R-right... So, can we change seats?"

"Yeah, no."

"Argh, man," Jamie kicked air as if he was kicking a can or a pebble, then turning to you, with his hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans and sighing, "let's get back." You nod and catch up to him.

"So, what're your names, mine's Jamie, this is my meister, [Y/N]." Jamie wanted to restart a conversation with Kid and Liz since you two basically had nothing to do.

"Kid, this is Liz, and the shorter one next to her is Patty." Liz and her presumably sister waved energetically at you two then going back to focus, while Kid kept focusing on cutting open their frog.

' _He didn't even bother giving us eye contact! Why I 'oughta!_ ' Jamie balled his fists up, "Dude! You didn't even bother looking at us!" Jamie pulled his left fist in the air to punch Kid, but somebody stopped him, _which happened to be you_.

"Sorry about Jamie, he had to bite way more than he could chew on our way to this wonderful academy." You clench down your grasp and Jamie starts pouting, "Apologize, Jamie Fredric Williams, being positive is key."

"Ow! Okay! Okay! Ouch! Yeesh, fine - ow! I'm sorry - ack!" You let go of his fist and return to face the board once again, while Jamie is busy massaging his sore fist, giving you puppy eyes to do it instead. You sigh and nod. You sit him down back to his seat while you take his fist and start rubbing it down.

"Right, I too am guilty. I apologize also." When he felt better, Jamie took his fist and started kissing it, ' _I regret everything I just said._ ' You then felt a tug on your kimono and turned your head back to glance at Kid. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, my Demon Weapons and I have questions for you both," he said looking over his shoulder at the twins then laying his eyes back to you, you nod in confusion but were ready for anything, "How well are you two at combat? How many Kishin Eggs have you collected so far in your time together?" You were expecting questions like these.

"Hm," you hummed in suspense, thinking of what to say, "To me, I think we're quite ade-"

"We're awesome together! The best duo in the world! [Y/N] and I got so strong we even learned God-Hunter in just a few days just working with each-other! We've been trying to learn Demon-Hunter for months now, and I think it's working!" Kid, Liz and Patty all had stars and sparkles in their eyes, shining brighter than the sun even! Jamie perhaps had said too much to your liking, he even interrupted you for Pete's sake.

"O-oh my God, is that actually true?!" The three asked in unison. You give them a quick nod, little did you know, Jamie was quite loud and the whole class heard. Students were swarming to you and Jamie asking questions and stomping everywhere near you, leaving barely any air for you.

"Grab my hand!" You heard Kid's voice, you looked for his Soul Wavelength and found him instantly, jumping above the students heads, you latch onto his hand and he reels you into a bigger space. Luckily, you and the students were alright, thankfully, you escaped unnoticed.

"[Y/N], is that actually true? You both learned God-Hunter in just a few days?" Liz asked you, still quite filled with suspicion.

"Class, class! What is the matter with you?" Dr Stein was napping peacefully until he woke up to what sounded like a food-fight, jumping out of his seat. The class was silent, they all had pointed at Jamie in the blink of an eye.

"Jamie... What happened? Did you cause a problem on your first day here? I'll have to inform your mother about this." Dr Stein pinched the bridge of his nose in disappointment. A particular student came up to his desk. "Kid? What is it?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Jamie did nothing wrong, all he did was talk about how great of a team he is with [Y/N], he claims they've learned God-Hunter in just a few days working together!" Kid shouted, his voice cracking at his last sentence. Hearing this, Dr Stein wanted to see if it was true. He hummed and swung around in his office-chair making a path to you and Jamie.

"So. God-Hunter. Did you two really learn it in just a few days?" He asked, his voice changed to calm to interrogating. Jamie started to sweat-drop while your emotion was unknown thanks to your mask. You glance over at Jamie was already looking at you with the corner of his eye saying, 'help me out here!'

"Yes. Indeed it is true. We both seem to have clicked well. Is that unnatural?" You asked, in-fact knowing it was unnatural. You fix your stance into something more comfortable to you and formal.

"Is that so? I would really like to see." Dr Stein had looked at you and Jamie's Soul Wavelengths, he was astonished, your Wavelengths matched perfectly as if yours had mimicked Jamie's. What would someone as skilled as you be doing here at DWMA? Were you a spy?

"I want Jamie and I to learn Kishin-Hunter. Correction, **we need to.** " Jamie nodded in agreement.

"If you didn't believe a thing I said, we can always show you!" Jamie's courage and self-confidence had boosted thanks to you. ' _I'm glad someone like you is my meister, [Y/N], I'm glad you chose me as your Demon Weapon._ ' He smirked widely, then turning into a toothy grin. Oh goodness, it boosted another ten.

"Show us! We really wanna see you both use God-Hunter!" The students shouted at you both with pride. This will be their first time seeing someone use God-Hunter, hence, it couldn't be performed for decades.

"Soul Resonance!" You both shouted, smoke shifting in the room. Then when it had merely lifted, you decided to change his form into something more alluring.

"Katana form!" You shouted. The smoke lifted, you threw Jamie up in the air the second he had turned into a katana, then catching him again. It was silent, all you saw were the amazed faces of all the students. "God-Hunter." Jamie then glowed brighter and brighter, growing huge. Jamie's weapon form was bewildering. All the multi-colored crystals in the blade were beautiful.

"Whoa." Dr Stein will admit, he didn't expect it to be true, Jamie seemed like he was lying about it, coming from his looks and personality, he was surprised because God-Hunter was an ancient Soul Resonance move that couldn't be performed in quite a long time.

"You see that, you all? Now you can see we **are** the best duo in the whole world!" Jamie shouted. You let Jamie transform back into his normal-self.

"Those two really are something." Kid, Liz and Patty were absolutely stunned. Kid just couldn't get over how skilled and perfect you were! Jamie struts over to them with a tiny smirk, dragging you along.

"Did you like our show?"

"I-it was alright."

"Oh come on, Liz! You know it was better than 'alright!' They were on fire!"

"New girl." Everybody including you brought their sights upon a boy with white hair swept to one side. "You have a lot of skill, so much so that you're capable of killing a Witch and a Kishin combined. Why are you here?" He had said it so dramatically it made Jamie want to snicker. You stood there silent.

"I'm afraid you did not listen, we need to learn Kishin-Hunter. Lord Death is the only one who has achieved this so far, and it happens to be here where he sticks around."

"How come you don't have a last name? Kishin-Hunter is less effective than God-Hunter, I don't understand." A light brunette girl stood behind the white haired boy.

' _They're definitely partners. I can see that now, their Soul Wavelengths fit._ ' "Let's say, I'll tell you when I'm ready." You start walking over to Professor Stein and calling out for Jamie to follow.

"Professor Stein! Got a minute?" Jamie rushed over to his desk slamming his hand on the hardwood. Professor Stein merely glanced upwards. "When does class end?" Jamie just wanted to leave this place already and it felt way too long.

"Right about now." Perfect timing, the bell rang and students rushed to the door. Jamie tugged onto your sleeve and brought you close to him, he intertwined his fingers with yours.

"Alright, don't get lost in the sea of students, okay, [Y/N]?" Jamie gave you a toothy grin, you nodded. He grabbed onto you and pushed through to get out of the door. "Bye, Professor!"

' _I really can't imagine them not becoming a couple._ ' Professor Stein smirked, clearly enjoying what he had said to himself.


	2. Not An Update...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've made a choice that I'll probably regret later on in life, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make small updates to my Yagami read-alongs though, they are only small. :v

Hello! As said in the chapter this is not an update, I am choosing to no longer update this wonderful(?) story. Why? I just don't have the time to: school, family, work are getting the way.

I really am sad that I chose to do this because there were wonderful users who loved my story a lot, I also appreciate constructive criticism even though I am no longer updating this.

I apologize for the inconvenience and hope you understand.

Sincerely,

Kami.


End file.
